


Nickname

by Kinns



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Bad Flirting, But They're assholes, Good Friends, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Oblivious Benjamin, Pining, Roommates, Sexy neighbors, Shy Benjamin, They're all sexy it's unfair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinns/pseuds/Kinns
Summary: "Kim, I think your roommate is gay.""And, does that bother you, Pavard?""No, I think what bothers him is that he's interested in him."





	Nickname

**Author's Note:**

> i was fucking lazy to translate it.  
> Enjoy.

Basically, Benjamin is just friends with Mendy, not knowing how they did to make that happen. When he sees his funny, social and talkative side, he wonders why they hang out together. He wouldn’t go so far as to say that he is gloomy, shy, but he doesn’t have the exuberance of Mendy at all.

What surprises him the most is the fact that Mendy invites him everywhere, especially at home, and that his roommates love him just as much. The problem doesn’t come especially from Mendy, or even, _not at all_ : it will come from Presnel Kimpembe, one of the so-called roommates.

Benjamin Pavard and Benjamin Mendy have become friends without understanding how, they live in the same residence and are neighbors, but not in the same building. To visit, they have to go down three floors, go to the neighboring building and go up three floors.

When Benjamin started hanging out at Mendy’s place, he lived with Antony Martial, Paul Pogba and Corentin Tolisso, beautiful males who can heal every evil in his sad life. After a month of seeing them almost every day, he asked the most legitimate thing:

“Why are you still calling me Pavard?”

“Because Ben is the original, you ... we don’t know yet,” Paul answers.

"Don’t worry Pavard, you'll soon get your nickname,” Ben reassures him, rubbing his back.

“Yeah,” Corentin confirms, “and then you’ll regret the time when you were just called Pavard.”

* * *

Benjamin has been hanging out at their place for six months _and_ he still doesn’t have nicknames. Corentin leaves, leaving room for another young person, Anthony's age: Presnel Kimpembe, the source of his future problems. How come they’re all so beautiful, is this one of the criteria for being a member of their shared flat?

“Presko, did you get the mail?”

He's been here for _a week_ , it's still unfair, being handsome or not.

* * *

He has known them for a year when _Ben_ leaves. Many things pass in his head when he hears the news, _where will he go when he is bored, he will be entitled to be Ben, can he continue to come, who will replace him, is he legitimate without him?_

But above all, he's sad to lose his namesake, because he appreciates him a lot and it's the worst cold shower he could have had this week. It's so sad, he doesn’t want him to go away ... He won’t be able to come so serenely if he is no longer around!

Seeing his puppy-looking and miserable look, Kimpembe pats his back to reassure him:

“My buddy, you can always come to our house, pass when you want, huh?”

Despite this, he doesn’t dare to return now that his anchor has disappeared, they must surely be too nice not to turn him like a mess ...

* * *

Against all odds, they continue to be cool and kind to him when he goes borrow a thing or when the week has been too hard and he needs to see some handsome men. They never send him back, even if he decides to drop by less often.

He hoped to receive the diminutive as a nickname, but they continued to call him 'Pavard'. Okay, that's his name, but understand his frustration when the new one got his affectionate nickname a week later. 

“Pavard, have you ever seen our new roommate? Name’s Raphael,” Anthony introduces him.

“No nickname?”

“Water!” Paul yells from the kitchen.

“Fire!” Raphael answers back.

Pavard looks accusingly at Anthony, who shrugs, as surprised as he is. He cares about his nickname, even if it seems meaningless.

* * *

Benjamin stops dropping by daily, no longer feeling welcomed. He doesn’t even think they have noticed his absence since even when he comes, he doesn’t speak that much ...

And they still haven’t given him nicknames, which is ridiculous, he is well aware. Instead of moping in his apartment, he decides to go for a visual cure based on unjustly seductive neighbors. He hears them stir since the beginning of the evening, what can they do.

"Hey guys," he said as he entered, a pack of beer on hand.

“Pavard!”

Presnel jumps at him, smiling happily at him, while Paul is quietly leaning against the wall beside the window, Anthony eats a salad from the table in the living room and Raphael sits on the couch with a joystick in his hands. He missed them, this picture full of beauty heals all his misfortunes.

“Man, it's been a while since we last saw you, where were you? You literally live ten meters away, how can you spend so much time without visiting us?”

He didn’t really expect that. Perplexed, Benjamin glances at Paul, who is in a way the leader of the shared flat, since he has always lived there, without knowing what to say. Obviously, that's enough because Paul sighs wearily and comes to him:

“Benjamin, you've been our neighbor for over a year, you've been here for almost as long, of course you can stop by whenever you want. If Ben hadn’t brought you here, it was going to be Corentin. You have the right to be there, besides you are the only one to know how to bluff poker, they are all awful at it.”

“I made some progress,” Anthony defends. “I just have no luck with the cards.”

"You're bad with all the card games," Presko laughs. “Come Pavard, we play Madden, do you want to try?”

Benjamin didn’t think that Paul liked him so much or that he remembered his arrival, it touched him much more than he could admit.

* * *

Benjamin doesn’t understand why he still doesn’t have nicknames when he knows Paul for a year and a half and gives it to everyone he knows.

Benjamin comes to get a jacket forgotten the day before returning from class and he enters the apartment without difficulty, thanks to the key that Presnel lent him in college.

“Heeey, it's me, I'm just taking something I left at home yesterday, then I'm going awaaaay.“

He turns around, the jacket in one hand and jumps violently at seeing someone leaning against the doorframe, staring at him. This is a young man with a golden skin, in his late 20s, light brown despite his shaved hair, not very big. Impressive tattoos decorate his right arm, which is amazing.

His blue irises staring at him like he was never stared at before. He is of an aberrant beauty, seeming in his element in this house. 

“Hi…?” He said.

“Who are you?”

“Who are _you_?”

Benjamin entered with the key and knows for sure that Paul makes it a point of honor to have "brothers" as roommates to simplify everyday things. Maybe that's why he still doesn’t have a nickname!

“Piochi’s friend.”

Piochi? As in Paul, The pickaxe?

“Okay, I'm the neighbor of ... apartment, they handed me the keys?”

He isn’t exactly the neighbor, but he doesn’t have the motivation to explain what he is, so he will be satisfied with the minimum. 

“Grizou, are you - Oh, Pavard, how are you?”

Shirtless-Paul gives him a pleasant smile, really curious about his condition and Benjamin must slap himself mentally not to drool before his advantageous physique.

“Yes I'm fine and you? I forgot my jacket yesterday.”

“Okay, Presko was going to bring it back to you when collecting the mail, didn’t have to bother you. This is Antoine, he’s in my sports group. Grizou, this is Benjamin Pavard, my neighbor.”

Antoine's face seems to be a bit less jaded when he finds out he doesn’t have nicknames, but he clearly doesn’t like him.

“Grizou, if you don’t need anything else, let's go.”

“You leave him here alone?”

"Of course, it's Pavard. Come on, we gonna be late!”

Antoine agrees to go away, glaring at him. Good…

* * *

Anthony leaves, leaving room for Kingsley Coman, who is far too damn good for Benjamin's poor heart. He isn’t able to stand every day a guy who loves to walk buttocks, muscular and sexy as ever. 

That's okay with him, okay? King must stop this!

* * *

Varane gives way to Dembouz, another guy with a stupid nickname, a magical childish smile, an enchanting communicative laugh and abs in the marble. He wants to move in with them to live with them every day. 

“Ousmane Dembélé,” Paul introduces him, “He’s a magician.”

"No, not at all," Dembouz laughs.

Despite his denial, they all call him a _magician_. But why not him?

* * *

Dembélé is a package with his best friend, Kylian Mbappé. They may not live together, Kylian does all the house chores instead of his best friend and spends all his time at their place, he even leaves _after_ Benjamin goes back home. He is a youngster with an adorable smile, incredible company, dubious jokes, and a very tactile touch. He isn’t tactile like Paul, who touches people unconsciously to make sure they have their attention, or like Presnel, who distributes affection without counting because he likes to do it.

No, Kylian makes a lot of ephemeral contacts like rustling, knees or elbows, pats on the back. It's as if he's touching people to make sure of their presence, that he doesn’t imagine their existence.

“Hi guys.”

“Ous’, you’re pissing me off, give me another t-shirt.”

Benjamin doesn’t want to know what happened so that Kylian exposes himself shirtless. And just no, there are enough good-looking guys in this apartment.

“Bye guys.”

“Pavard, where are you going? Come back here!”

Oh no, it's too much for him.

* * *

He sees Antoine on several occasions, smiling at everyone, but frowning at him. Benjamin still doesn’t know if they are in a relationship, because there has never been a demonstration of affection. The only thing that allows him to be certain that they are not just friends is the attitude of the little brown/blonde/who cares.

“Pavard, the next time I see you watching Piochi, I’ll beat you to death.”

Antoine is too scary.

* * *

"Don’t you think Pavard looks like Jeff Tuche?

Benjamin takes back what he thought: he no longer wants a nickname.

* * *

“Tuche, what's going on with Grizi?” Kylian asks him shortly after.

They eat sandwiches of jams with chocolate milk, their favorite afternoon snack. Dembélé has also returned but prefers to play with Coman. In all honesty, Benjamin's favorite snack is to be able to watch them without time constraints.

“Why?”

“When he comes here, you go away. Have you quarreled? If that's the case, know that Paul isn’t going to kick you out, huh? He'll ask Grizi to be nicer to you.”

“No, he ... are they together?”

“Ah? I thought it was obvious. Why do they lock themselves so often in Paul's room, in your opinion?”

“Okay…”

Luckily Kimpembe returns with a guy from his class group, Julian Draxler, to heal his bruised heart. No more question to stare at Pogba then...

* * *

“My roommate will leave ...,” he announces at the end of semester four.

This announcement has the gift of silencing everyone in the living room. It's almost embarrassing, but so be it.

“Can I move in with you?” Kylian asks immediately.

“Yeah, if you want ...”

“Oh, thank you, thank you...”

Kylian takes him in his arms to hug him with all his strength, which is strange, right? Why so much gratitude? He would have preferred a good nickname, rather than a thousand thanks.

* * *

“Piochi will move into my home,” Antoine announces as to taunt him.

Damn, the guy best off their roommate removed by a small muscular shrimp, penetrating eyes, fire temperament, tanned skin and ...

OK, Antoine is clearly not a shrimp and Benjamin has a problem with _all_ his neighbors.

* * *

“Ain’t you pissed to move to my place? Paul has just left...”

"No," Kylian reassures him, smiling. “I love these guys, but I'm relieved not to live with them. Kim doesn’t know how to cook and Ous doesn’t know how to hold a sponge, you imagine? No, I was going to become their boy to do everything, out of the question.”

* * *

Finally, Kingsley also moves out at the same time as Paul, it's too hard to cash for the pleasure of his eyes.

* * *

Paul's replacement is a friend of Presnel _and Paul_ , a certain Alphonse Areola. A shy smile, a personality all but extravagant, temperate and serious, even if he loves to annoy others.

Kingsley's replacement is a friend of Presnel _and Antoine_ , Lucas Hernandez, the source of his problems.

* * *

Benjamin returns from his parents a week after the second guy moved in and comes to visit them with Kylian, smiling. He simply didn’t expect to meet a beautiful Spaniard with a dazzling smile.

“You cute, I love your curls.”

Benjamin, at the height of his twenty-two years and his meter eighty, has never blushed so much under the compliment of one of his neighbors.

And he may now have a stupid crush on his mischievous brown eyes.

* * *

Benjamin doesn’t set foot at his neighbors’ place for twenty days since he was sick, then he had to catch up as quickly as possible. When he returns to see them, Kimpembe wants to take him in his arms, but Lucas precedes him by throwing himself on him.

“No, go see your Julian, I keep Benji for myself.”

“I see Julian every day, it's been a long time since we saw Tuche.”

“Tuche’s ugly, call him Benji; as cute as his head.”

Lucas laughs at his own joke, palpates his butt, then goes off to go to his football training. Kylian laughs, takes cans of juice in the fridge and settles next to Kimpembe.

Embarrassed by what happened, Benjamin drops by the side of his long-time neighbor.

“Kim, I think your roommate is gay.”

Kylian continues to laugh, while Presnel raises an eyebrow, lost. Who isn’t gay in this apartment anyway?

“And, does that bother you, Pavard?” He asks, lost.

His idiot roommate explodes with laughter, because it's useless like that sometimes, while he continues to take interesting red hues.

“No, I think that what bothers him is that he’s interested in him,” the youngest says.

"Lucas likes you? The bastard, he didn’t tell me anything!”

“He doesn’t even try to hide it,” Mbappe laughs.

“Go choke on Neymar's dick, Donatello: Lucas isn’t interested.”

* * *

Like Kingsley, Lucas loves to walk around in boxers. Or more like he loves to undress in front of Benjamin, causing redness never reached.

He isn’t interested, he just likes to embarrass him because he must find it funny to play with his little heart.

“You’re so oblivious,” Ousmane smirks.

* * *

“Wanna go to a football field?”

"It's ten pm, Kim.”

“There are streetlights.”

“It’s raining.”

“Put some waterproof outfit on, let’s go down.”

Benjamin really wonders why he continues to hang out with them when they come up with such foolish plans.

Lucas puts a cap on his head, smiling with all his teeth and grabs his hands, his eyes in his. His heart won’t take it longer.

“Don’t worry Benji, I warm you when we go back.”

His blushes speak for him, and Alphonse explodes with laughter at seeing them. He isn’t going to survive Lucas Hernández.

* * *

Benjamin meets Lucas at the mailbox the next day, who looks very miserable. There is no one, no chance he plays his stupid game since he has no audience.

“Benji, how are you? How were the classes?”

“It sucked, what about you?”

“Boring, I can’t wait until we find ourselves in the same class next year, I finally have someone to distract me.”

Lucas gives him a wink and strokes his ass as he passes behind him. Benjamin stands straight, embarrassed by his gestures, and coughs away.

“I ... I don’t think that the interest of going to class is to be distracted by someone.”

“I have more interest in your beautiful eyes than for school books.”

“Gotta go.”

Benjamin runs away, he can’t take it.

* * *

“Benji, why ain’t you with Lucas already?” Kylian asks.

Wait, is that his nickname, _Benji_? It's childish ... Why not just Ben?

“It's a game for Lucas, he isn’t serious.”

“Gosh, you're so far in your closet that you had to get to Narnia by now,” Dembele laughs. 

He glares at him. “They use a wardrobe.”

“It's even worse, no wonder you can’t find your way out”, Kim adds.

“Why am I friends with you again?”

"Because we live together," Kylian answers very seriously.

* * *

As often since Kimpembe proposed to go for a football in the rain, they decided to return. In teams of three, they compete for an hour and return home. So far, Benjamin has always managed not to be in the same team as Lucas, because this guy would have found all the excuses in the world to take him in his arms.

(When Benjamin loses or wins, he gives him a hug to comfort him or congratulate him.)

Lucas trots on his side of the field after he put a chaste and innocent kiss on his cheek as if it was the most normal thing.

"You should just propose to him," Alphonse says, patting his arm.

Lucas plays with him, right?

* * *

“My beautiful Benji, where do you want to go on our honeymoon?”

Benjamin raises his head, jumping at the sound of the voice that has nothing to do in his apartment. Normally Lucas doesn’t come to his house, he waits for Benjamin to visit him when his heart has recovered from his strong emotions. But not today, he has obviously decided to accelerate their reunion by waiting in his living room.

Pavard leaves his shoes in the entrance, unsure of what he has heard.

“You said _what_ ?”

“Where do you want to go for the holidays?”

“What holiday? We have just a three-day weekend.”

“Exactly what I am saying.”

"Who lets you in, anyway?”

“Kyky.”

He sees the famous traitor sitting on the counter in the kitchen, taking his snack without waiting for him. 

“I just thought of staying here or going to my parents, you want to go somewhere? With me?”

“No, I was waiting for you to go out and organize a weekend party without you; obviously I want to move with you, moron. Have you ever been to Iceland?”

* * *

Finally, they don’t go to Iceland alone, but to the beach with everyone.

Alphonse gives him a sorry look, while Kylian finds him despairing. Presnel and Ousmane just make fun of him.

* * *

“Benji, you're in Lucas and Ousmane's team.”

“What? But it's not fair, Alphonse is super good as a goalkeeper.”

“You don’t want to be in my team, Benji?”

Lucas looks hurt by his refusal to put himself with him, so he agrees; he can’t refuse anything to that sparkling look of mischief. He doesn’t want to refuse him either ...

They decide that this is the last action before going back up and Benjamin manages to put an incredible goal that Alphonse doesn’t manage to stop. He comes running, hits the ball hard enough to volley.

And he didn’t expect _it_!

“Benji, well done!”

Ousmane and Lucas jump on him, but even the others throw themselves at him, impressed by the beauty of the action.

He doesn’t benefit more from the explosion of feeling, because Lucas repels everyone.

“No, touch my baby, it's only me! Beautiful benji, skylight!”

Benjamin chuckles at his blunder, but falls silent, feeling warm hands on his face and lips on his. The world around him stops moving, dies as he puts his hands-on Lucas's hips.

Impossible, right? His crush that lasted almost a year really kisses him? He feels himself smiling, Lucas's mouth-watering mirror.

“Well played, baby. What a skylight.”

“It was about time!” someone laughs in the background.

Butterflies fly into his belly on hearing the nickname he was waiting for coming out of the mouth of the person he loves most. He will definitely get used to this nickname.


End file.
